Strangers Like Me
by madkidd
Summary: Never before had he seen anyone like him and Natsu was sure he was the only one like himself in the jungle. His whole world suddenly shifts when he meets a stranger like him who goes by the name Lucy and their paths are suddenly intertwined. Together, they discover worlds different from their own and unveil an evil manifesting in the heart of Fiore- Tarzan Au.


He stared at it from his hiding place, eyes wide with wonder and fear.

Never before had he seen someone like it. Well, technically he knew the figure standing against the tree wasn't an it- it _looked_ like him, only more delicate and smaller- but he had no clue as to what it was. It was speaking, sounds he couldn't quite comprehend but that didn't matter to him. He enjoyed the sound he was hearing. It was soft and soothing, like his fathers. They seemed to be alone and he wondered why this being like him, was all alone.

He inched closer, making sure to avoid anything that would reveal him from his spot. He came to the conclusion that they were the same yet so different. While they had long, golden hair that shone like the sun, he had pink, spiky hair that stuck out in all directions. While their eyes looked soft, brown, and round, his looked dark and slanted. They were pale, while he was tan. It was covered in different fabric, colored like his hair, and he only had a measly cloth draped around his waist. The differences were endless; yet somehow, he knew they were the same.

His curiosity finally brought him out of his hiding spot. He stood and took a step closer. Their back was turned to him but the minute he took a step, they swirled around. It's eyes widened in fear but it didn't move from it's spot. When it didn't look like they posed any threat, he moved closer, eyes filled with wonder. He knew almost all of the animals of this forest along with the way they speak, but this was new and for some reason exhilarating.

Reaching out, he hesitantly touched the side of it's cheek with the back of his hand. They flinched at first, but clearly it had no intention of pulling away. It's skin was surprisingly soft, compared to his tough skin that had seen almost everything.

"W-who are y-you?" it softly spoke. He couldn't understand it, but their voice was unmistakably filled with fear. Somehow, he felt a tightness in his chest when he realized it was scared. It confused him but he found himself not wanting it to be scared.

Removing his hand from it's cheek he reached up tentatively and picked up it's hair. It flowed through his fingers like water and he'd never felt anything softer. He blinked, surprised, and feeling somewhat frustrated his hair wasn't as soft as theirs.

"D-do you spe-speak English? Or, or maybe Japanese?" it spoke again. He only stared in confusion, unaware of how to respond. He could comprehend that it was speaking to him, but nothing of what it was saying. Everything it said sounded so foreign to him.

He inched closer, bending his head down closer. Her body was definitely different than his, that much he could tell. It was now closing their eyes and he noticed the slight shaking of it's arms. He hand't meant to scare it. He only wanted to know who or what they were. Knowing he should probably stop what he was doing, he inched even closer. his instincts told him not to scare it, but his wonder brought him closer.

Instinctively, he sniffed the top of it's head. This turned out to be a mistake as it suddenly stepped away from him and stumbled back. The fear he first saw now returned and it turned on it's heel and ran. This upset him because he only wanted to know what it was and why this, this stranger, looked so much like him. He was so sure that he was the only one of his kind in the forest. He knew he was nothing like the gorillas that raised him or any of the animals that inhabited his forest for that matter.

A swift movement to his left brought him out of his thoughts. Eyes widening in fear, he realized what was happening. The gorilla king had already sensed a new presence in his terrain and was moving in to remove the threat. Realizing the more delicate version of himself would never last a second against the towering silverback, he raced against time to save it.

He didn't understand why he was moving to save someone he didn't know, but it felt wrong to just leave the stranger to such a horrible fate. He never went near the gorilla king and neither did the other gorillas, but they all respected him regardless. The king protected them and in return he and the rest of the band followed silently.

Seeing the blonde stranger in sight and the flash of black next to him, he jumped as far as he could and shoved it to the ground. His hand cradled their head at first, to make sure the impact wouldn't hurt it. He heard a shrill scream and the silverback screeching from behind him. He re-positioned himself so the blonde was under him while he propped himself up on his forearms above it, protecting it with his body. He closed his eyes and bent his head low in order to shield theirs.

The kind pounded the ground with a force unknown to most of the forest while growling and screeching next to them. He could hear a whimper from beneath him, but he never wavered from his position. The pounding continued all around them and he knew it was only a matter of time before his back was struck. This fact didn't bother him though because it wasn't the first time the king and him disagreed. And yes, this was technically a disagreement. The gorilla king would never kill him, this much he knew, but a fight every now and then wasn't uncommon.

The first strike came but he wasn't fazed. He continued to hold himself up. His body was strong, really strong in his opinion, so this was nothing. Any other animal would break but he was different. He knew he was the minute he was able to walk.

Another blow was dealt, but this was softer. The large silverback continued to pound the ground but eventually it stopped and a low growl was emitted before it was just him and the stranger under him.

Removing himself from on top of the blonde, he rolled onto his back and let the cold from the ground seep into his back. He winced at the pain he just put himself through, thinking about how tensions would be when he went back to the band. Pushing those thoughts away, he looked at the being who was not sitting on her knees.

The blonde had it's hands over their mouth and tears were streaming from their eyes. He could hear muffled, choked sobs and the tight feeling suddenly returned to his chest.

Suddenly finding himself sitting up and closing the gap between the two, he sat in front of it. The once brown and soft eyes were now red and scattered. Reaching out his hand he found himself wiping away the tears that wouldn't stop falling. That's when it hit him.

This stranger was the female version of himself. He didn't know why he couldn't realize it a first, but it was clear to him now. He knew every animal had their two versions of each other, but he was convinced he was the only one of his kind.

Suddenly, so many of his questions were being answered. There were others like him. Of course there was his father but he went missing before Natsu could walk or talk. This stranger- this girl- proved to him that there was a whole nother world he had left to discover.

The girl suddenly looked at him, surprised by his actions. She had removed her hands from her mouth and now had her arms by her sides. He reached out and picked up one of her hands, ignoring the way she flinched at his actions.

He placed her hand against his and marveled at how they were so similar. The tips of her fingers barely reached to the tips of his and her nails were clean and shiny. They looked exactly the same as his hands, only hers were smaller and smoother, whereas his were bigger and calloused. Suddenly finding himself to be smiling, he looked back up at her in amazement. She had a small smile spread across her lips and she was staring at him.

The sudden urge to tell her his name brought him to use his other hand and point to himself.

"Natsu." He firmly stated, and pointed to himself again. He never left her gaze, hoping she would understand.

Miraculously, he found her smiling even wider as she picked up the hand that wasn't against his and pointed to herself.

"Lucy." She revealed and he felt his heart skip a beat because he knew his whole world was about to change.

* * *

 **Hey guys! If you made this far, YAY thank you for reading!**

 **This is the first chapter for my new Tarzan/Fairy Tail AU! Disclaimer: I don't own Tarzan or fairy tail.**

 **I got this idea because I recently watched the new movie that came out about Tarzan and I love the original story so much that I decided to write a fic. Granted it won't follow the events of either stories exactly, I'll be adding in my own twists and stuff, but I really hope you guys like it or at least like the first chapter. It's a bit short but I wanted to post this as soon as I wrote it :)**

 **Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you have an awesome day!**

 **-Mad**


End file.
